Emotionen durch Videospiele
Für eine generelle Betrachtung des Emotionsbegriffs ist der folgende Beitrag zu beachten. Medien und Emotionen Videospiele sind ein Medium und können unter dieser Sichtweise ähnlich wie andere Medien (Literatur, Film etc.) betrachtet werden, ebenso wie in der Kunst. Da hier die wissenschaftlichen Studien viel länger andauern als in dem recht jungen Medium der Computerspiele, sind die Zusammenhänge von Medium und Emotionen schon mehrfach ausführlich erarbeitet worden. Autoren wie Lamarque Lamarque, P. 2004/1981. How can we fear and pity ﬁctions? In Aesthetics and the philosophy of art, ed. Peter Lamarque and Stein H. Olsen, 328-336. Malden: Blackwell Publishing., Carroll Carroll, Noël (1990): The philosophy of horror or paradoxes of the heart. New York, NY: Routledge (Communications Philosophy). Online verfügbar unter http://www.loc.gov/catdir/enhancements/fy0651/89010469-d.html, S. 61-96. oder Walton Walton, Kendall L. (1990): Mimesis as make-believe. On the foundations of the representational arts. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard Univ. Press. haben sich in ihren Werken ausführlich mit den durch Kunst erzeugten Emotionen und dem gezielten Erzeugung von Wirkung durch Mimesis beim Betrachter auseinandergesetzt. Der Dramatiker Oscar Wilde sagte einst: "Ziel der Kunst ist es, einfach eine Stimmung zu erzeugen." Die Kunst der Emotionen “It is generelly assumed that art and emotion are inextricable linked, as is shown by even the most cursory accoutn of the history of critical thinking about music, painting, literature, or theatre” (Hjort and Laver 1997/2010). Hjort, Mette; Laver, Sue (Hg.) (2010): Emotion and the arts. New York, N.Y: Oxford University Press. Online verfügbar unter http://search.ebscohost.com/login.aspx?direct=true&scope=site&db=nlebk&db=nlabk&AN=23595. Große Spielefirmen versuchen selten ihr Videospiel als "Kunst" zu präsentieren, sondern versuchen den potentiellen Konsumenten über die Spielinhalte anzusprechen. Um eine künstlerische Absichten zu entdecken muss häufig in der Indie-Szene kleinerer Entwicklerstudios gesucht werden. Folgend eine Liste an bekannteren Spielen, welche eine künstlerische Ästhetik in den Vordergrund stellen: * Gris (Nomada Studio) -- 2018 noch nicht erschienen * The Unfinished Swan (Giant Sparrow) * Ori and the Blind Forest (Moon Studios) * That Dragon Cancer (Numinous Games) * Gorogoa (Annapurna Interactive) Videospiele werden nicht ausschließlich designt, um "Spaß" zu erzeugen. Sie sollen fesseln und mitreißen. Sie sollen herausfordern. Sie sollen den Puls zum Rasen bringen und den Spieler alles um sich herum vergessen lassen. Einige sollen lehren, Einsichten bringen und zum Nachdenken anregen. Spiele sind damit genau wie andere Medien, haben jedoch noch den weiteren Aspekt, dass der Betrachter als Spieler eine (inter-)aktivere Rolle einnimmt und in vielen Spielen maßgeblich zur Entwicklung des Geschehens beiträgt. Emotionen durch viele Faktoren Im Gegensatz zu der klassischen Kunst von Bildern und Skulpturen, bieten Videospiele ähnlich Filmen eine größere Bandbreite an Stimulation für den Betrachter. Zusätzlich zu der visuellen Ausgabe kommt noch die auditive darunter Stimmen, Geräusche und Musik. Des Weiteren bestehen Videospiele nicht aus einem einzelnen, sondern aus einer Reihe an größtenteils zusammenhängenden Bilderfolgen, wodurch eine Geschichte geschaffen wird. Hierin existieren Charaktere, Vergangenheiten und ganze Welten, mit denen sich der Spieler auseinandersetzen und sich auch emotional an sie binden kann. Empathie ist hierbei ein leitender Begriff bei der sozialen Interaktion. Musikalische Begleitung Verschiedene Quellen belegen die beachtliche Auswirkung von einer musikalischen Begleitung auf die Spielerfahrung, so etwa Ekman Ekman, I. 2008. Psychologically motivated techniques for emotional sound in computer games. In Proceedings of the Audio Mostly Conference, 20-26. Audio Mostly archive. http://www.audiomostly.com/images/stories/proceeding08/proceedings_am08_low.pdf. Accessed 6 May 2010., welcher sich unter anderem im Handbook of cognition and emotion ''Dalgleish, Tim; Power, Mick J. (1999): Handbook of Cognition and Emotion. Chichester, UK: John Wiley & Sons, Ltd. mit den Basisemotionen und der Mimik beschäftigt und derzeit nach den Auswirkungen des Sound Designs in Spielen auf die Spielerfahrung forscht. Lankoskis ''"Computer Games and Emotions" Petri Lankoski trug 2012 zu dem Sammelwerk The Philosophy of Computer Games ''Sageng, John Richard; Fossheim, Hallvard; Mandt Larsen, Tarjei (Hg.) (2012): The Philosophy of Computer Games. Dordrecht: Springer (Philosophy of Engineering and Technology, 7). bei, indem er als Autor des vierten Kapitel ''Computer Games and Emotions ''Lankoski, Petri (2012): Computer Games and Emotions. In: John Richard Sageng, Hallvard Fossheim und Tarjei Mandt Larsen (Hg.): The Philosophy of Computer Games, Bd. 7. Dordrecht: Springer (Philosophy of Engineering and Technology, 7), S. 39–55. ''auftrat. In diesem Beitrag versucht er dem Phänomen des Empfinden von starken Emotionen angesichts von offenkundig nicht-realen Geschehnissen. Bei seiner Definition von Emotionen beruft er sich auf Antonio Damasio und seine Unterscheidung zwischen den fünf primären und den diverseren sekundären Emotionen (für mehr Details hier). Es existieren viele Meinungen, wie "echt" empfundene Emotionen angesichts von fiktiven Geschehnissen tatsächlich sind. Während Kendell Walton 1990 Walton, Kendall. 1990. Mimesis as make-believe: On foundations of the representational arts. Cambridge: Harvard University Press. von dem Empfinden einer "quasi-Angst" spricht, welche ungleich der Angst gegenüber einer realen Bedrohung ist, betrachtet Grant Tavinor 2009 Tavinor, Grant. 2009. The art of videogames. Chichester: Wiley-Blackwell. die Gefahr als real für den Spieleravatar mit dem sich der Spieler identifiziert, da beide in der selben ontologischen Spielwelt existieren. Hier empfindet der Spieler die Angst seines Spielcharakters durch dessen Bedrohung. Lankoski wiederum sieht in der Gefahr nicht eine für das leibliche Wohl des Avatars, sondern für die angestrebten Ziele des Spielers Lankoski, Petri (2012): Computer Games and Emotions. In: John Richard Sageng, Hallvard Fossheim und Tarjei Mandt Larsen (Hg.): The Philosophy of Computer Games, Bd. 7. Dordrecht: Springer (Philosophy of Engineering and Technology, 7), S. 44.. Er schwächt hierbei jedoch die empfundene Angst zu bloßem "Besorgt-sein" ab, welche bei der Entscheidungsfindung der nächsten Unterziele helfen sollen. Bei Erfolg empfindet der Spieler Freude, bei häufigem Misserfolg Ärger. Damit bleibt Lankoski recht oberflächlich in seiner Betrachtung der empfindbaren Emotionen eines stur Zielorientierten Spielers. Quellen Kategorie:Emotion Kategorie:Motivation